stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:Victoria International Circuit
goed begin! Tip: je kunt ook het sjabloon gebruiken. 22 mei 2008 20:12 (UTC) :Ah, bedankt voor de info. TahR78 22 mei 2008 20:40 (UTC) ::Mag ik eraan meewerken??? Ik heb al enkele ideetjes! Greenday2 23 mei 2008 05:35 (UTC) :::Ja hoor, tuurlijk. Wat voor ideetjes heb je? TahR78 23 mei 2008 11:35 (UTC) ::::Toeschouwers onder andere... Greenday2 23 mei 2008 14:14 (UTC) :::::Tribunes dus. Toeschouwers weet ik niet wat je bedoelt, maar ik denk dat je zitplaatsen voor toeschouwers bedoelt. TahR78 23 mei 2008 14:16 (UTC) ::::::Idd, je kan een tribune maken, en daar sponsers op zetten!! Greenday2 23 mei 2008 14:19 (UTC) :::::::Hoe dan? Het is denkbeeldig, dit circuit. TahR78 23 mei 2008 14:20 (UTC) ::::::::Paint, of andere programma's?? Greenday2 23 mei 2008 15:53 (UTC) :::::::::Ik weet anders hoe je tribunes moet maken, 3D. Google Sketchup. Ik moet alleen nog de PROversie ervan downloaden. TahR78 23 mei 2008 16:00 (UTC) Dan maken jullie er een van het circuit zelf, en ik zet 'm dan op de kaart van Libertas? dan weet ik ook welke vorm hij moet hebben. 23 mei 2008 17:18 (UTC) :Maar wat voor vorm moet ie hebben? TahR78 23 mei 2008 17:20 (UTC) ::Ik dacht dat dat aan jou was, of moet ik er een verzinnen? 23 mei 2008 17:22 (UTC) :::Verzin jij er maar eentje, ik zou niet weten welke vorm ie moet hebben. TahR78 23 mei 2008 17:24 (UTC) ::::OK, dan ben ik nu een half uurtje afwezig (--> kaart maken). 23 mei 2008 17:26 (UTC) :::::OK, tot 8 uur! TahR78 23 mei 2008 17:26 (UTC) :Lukt het met de kaart? TahR78 23 mei 2008 18:11 (UTC) ::Ja, zie Afbeelding:Kaart Libertas.png 23 mei 2008 18:26 (UTC) :::Mooie uitbreiding. Wat moeten we er nu nog over schrijven... TahR78 23 mei 2008 18:27 (UTC) ::::Algemene dingen (lengte bijv), ligging, eventuele wedstrijden in de toekomst, etcetera. 23 mei 2008 18:28 (UTC) :::::Okee, welke wedstrijden gaan we er houden? Misschien al eentje in 2008. TahR78 23 mei 2008 18:30 (UTC) ::::::Dat kan, lijkt me een mooi idee. 23 mei 2008 18:31 (UTC) :::::::Nationale Autorace 2008 of iets dergelijks. Is dat een goed idee? TahR78 23 mei 2008 18:32 (UTC) ::::::::Ik vind het goed. Of Nationale Formule of iets dergelijks 23 mei 2008 18:34 (UTC) :::::::::Oke. Voor elke stad moet er dan een racer zijn he dus we moeten namen bedenken. Laten we afspreken dat de Nationale Race een weekend duurt ofzo, dan de ene dag 18 rondes en de andere dag ook 18 rondes. 36 rondes lijkt me dan genoeg. TahR78 23 mei 2008 18:36 (UTC) ::::::::::Het is allemaal aan jou, met betrekking tot de wedstrijd. Ik zal binnen enkele dagen een Quantas-team creëren. 23 mei 2008 18:39 (UTC) :::::::::::Dus ik mag de wedstrijd plannen? TahR78 23 mei 2008 18:40 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ja. Het is ten slotte jouw circuit, jouw wedstrijd, jouw idee... 23 mei 2008 18:41 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ah, dank je wel. TahR78 23 mei 2008 18:42 (UTC) :::::::::::::Mag ik ook alvast een ontwerp voor de beker maken? TahR78 23 mei 2008 18:46 (UTC) Welke troffee is mooier? Ik kies voor keuze 2. TahR78 23 mei 2008 19:07 (UTC) :Nummer 2 ;) Greenday2 24 mei 2008 06:45 (UTC) ::Dan wordt die hem. TahR78 24 mei 2008 08:48 (UTC) :::Ik wil jullie nog even een tip meegeven. Als je iets met paint maakt moet je het als "png" opslaan en niet "jpg". Bij jpg worden ze pixelig en slecht te bewerken als er een foutje inzit. --OWTB 24 mei 2008 08:51 (UTC) ::::Oops, ik zie het nu, heb hem per ongeluk als .jpg inderdaad geüpload. TahR78 24 mei 2008 08:52 (UTC) :::::Goed. --OWTB 24 mei 2008 08:54 (UTC) ::::::Maakt het nu nog zoveel uit? TahR78 24 mei 2008 08:57 (UTC) :::::::Nou ja, het ziet er ietjes pixelig uit. Ik zal eens proberen of ik er iets aan kan doen. --OWTB 24 mei 2008 08:58 (UTC) :Is goed. Bucurestean laat Quantas een team opstellen, Greenday vertelt zijn ideetjes over de race... Wat hoort er nog meer bij een race? TahR78 24 mei 2008 09:00 (UTC) ::IEts te consumeren? --OWTB 24 mei 2008 09:02 (UTC) :::Hoe bedoel je? TahR78 24 mei 2008 09:04 (UTC) ::::Een of andere tent met eten en drinken? --OWTB 24 mei 2008 09:11 (UTC) :::::Voor de coureurs of voor het publiek? Of voor beiden een paar tenten. Trouwens bedankt voor het repareren van de troffee. TahR78 24 mei 2008 09:12 (UTC) ::::::Voor allebei.En mss ook wat soeveniers? Graag gedaan :) --OWTB 24 mei 2008 09:14 (UTC) :::::::Inderdaad, misschien wat goodies ofzo. TahR78 24 mei 2008 09:15 (UTC) Nat. Race '08 Wanneer gaan we hem houden? TahR78 24 mei 2008 09:17 (UTC) :Goede vraag... --OWTB 24 mei 2008 09:19 (UTC) ::14 en 15 juni lijkt me een goede datum. Beiden in het weekend. TahR78 24 mei 2008 09:20 (UTC) :::Idd. --OWTB 24 mei 2008 09:22 (UTC) ::::Ok, we houden hem op 14 en 15 juni. TahR78 24 mei 2008 09:26 (UTC) :::::Het aantal rondes heb ik verhoogd naar 128 in totaal, ik keek gister naar een race van 78 rondes: toen dacht ik dus van: ja, bij Libertas kon het wel beter met die 36 rondes. TahR78 26 mei 2008 11:17 (UTC) ::::::Haha, beter :) 26 mei 2008 13:55 (UTC) :::::::Wat dacht je van 288? TahR78 26 mei 2008 13:57 (UTC) ::::::::Voor de laatste keer :p 't Is jouw race. Ik hoef er niet over mee te beslissen 26 mei 2008 14:05 (UTC) :::::::::Dan kunnen we hem beter 24 uren van Libertas noemen hahaha Greenday2 26 mei 2008 15:33 (UTC) Internationale Autorace: Libertas 2008 Ik ben van plan om nu al een Internationale Autorace te organiseren. Ik heb al een logo, ik upload hem straks. TahR78 26 mei 2008 13:57 (UTC) :Kan. Maar in ieder geval niet in de maand juni, denk ik. 26 mei 2008 14:05 (UTC) ::Wat denk jij, misschien kan begin augustus. TahR78 26 mei 2008 14:08 (UTC) :::Augustus is ook voor mij wel goed. Zou Lovia aub toegevoegd kunnen worden aan dat lijstje van landen, aangezien het geen lid is van de UWN en ook niet in 't lijstje staat? Dank bij voorbaat, 26 mei 2008 15:24 (UTC) ::::De landen heb ik op een afbeeldingslijstje gezet, dus daar komt Lovia dan op te staan. Bij welk continent moet ik Lovia dan wel zetten? United Wiki Nations, Europe of Asia? TahR78 26 mei 2008 15:27 (UTC) :::::Americas eigenlijk, en niet UWN. 26 mei 2008 15:29 (UTC) ::::::Americas dus. TahR78 26 mei 2008 15:30 (UTC) :::::::Super Thnks, en alvast veel succes met de verdere organisatie! 26 mei 2008 15:31 (UTC) ::::::::Dank je wel. TahR78 26 mei 2008 15:32 (UTC) Caviabedrijf Nimmanswolk Nimmanswolk zou ook graag willen sponseren. --OWTB 24 mei 2008 09:19 (UTC) :Ik zet je erbij. Het hele circuit of alleen de race? TahR78 24 mei 2008 09:20 (UTC) ::Het hele circuit. --OWTB 24 mei 2008 09:22 (UTC) :::Oke. TahR78 24 mei 2008 09:23 (UTC) Dit wordt een mooi parcours. Veel succes heren en ik hoop dat ik binnenkort in de tribunes zal zitten 24 mei 2008 14:51 (UTC) :Dank je wel. Je moet zeker komen kijken de 14e en 15e, het wordt een mooie wedstrijd. Er gaan Quantas-auto's rijden. TahR78 24 mei 2008 15:54 (UTC) ::Oei, dat valt in mijn examenperiode... Ik zal kijken of ik er een mouw aan kan passen en eens even langskomen :) 24 mei 2008 15:56 (UTC) :::Ow, dat is wat minder. Maar het wordt wel gehouden in een weekend. Als je bijv. op zaterdag je huiswerk maakt als het niet veel is, kan je zondag komen kijken. TahR78 24 mei 2008 16:01 (UTC) ::::Ik zal m'n uiterste best doen! 24 mei 2008 16:01 (UTC) :::::OK :) TahR78 24 mei 2008 16:02 (UTC) Artikel Het artikel lijkt me nu wel goed. TahR78 24 mei 2008 17:12 (UTC) :Mja, is goed. Ik zal 't alsnog ietsie proberen uit te breiden. 24 mei 2008 17:14 (UTC) ::Waarom haal je de sponsors weg? TahR78 24 mei 2008 17:22 (UTC) :::Het staat dubbel in het artikel, en dit is enkel het circuit, de racebaan. De sponsors zijn sponsors van de race, niet van het circuit. Mogelijk zullen andere mensen ook een race gaan houden hier maar wordt het niet gesponsord door deze bedrijven? 24 mei 2008 17:25 (UTC) Het logo is niet mooi. Sven Anfius Plemming 3 jul 2008 13:55 (UTC) :Logo van wat? Tahrim Veltman 3 jul 2008 13:56 (UTC) ::Nationale autoreis 2008. Sven Anfius Plemming 3 jul 2008 13:57 (UTC) :::OK, maar dat kunnen we niet veranderen want die is al geweest. Tahrim Veltman 3 jul 2008 13:58 (UTC) ::::Hij is nog steeds lelijk. Wat heeft u andert? Sven Anfius Plemming 3 jul 2008 13:59 (UTC) :::::Ik heb niks anders, maar ik ga hem ook niet vervangen, het heeft geen zin als hij al is geweest. Tahrim Veltman 3 jul 2008 14:00 (UTC) ::::::Ik zie. Sven Anfius Plemming 3 jul 2008 14:01 (UTC)